In many situations a workman must travel to a worksite and then work at that site adjacent a large piece of equipment or machinery to render repairs to that equipment or machinery. For example, an oil burner repairman generally needs to repair an oil burner on site in the basement of a home, or a road service mechanic frequently needs to repair a broken-down car or truck on the shoulder of a road or in a parking lot or driveway, or a photocopier or computer repairman frequently needs to repair a photocopier or computer in an office environment. In these circumstances, the workman typically carries with him a set of his most important, general-purpose (or trade specific) hand tools to be used in effecting the necessary repairs, and the workman frequently must kneel adjacent the piece of equipment or machinery while effecting the necessary repairs.
Unfortunately, conditions at many worksites may be such that the workman is forced to kneel on a hard, cold and dirty basement floor, or a hard, wet piece of pavement, or on a cold, gravelly road shoulder, etc. Kneeling on such a worksurface can be painful or even injurious to the workman, particularly where it occurs repetitively over a long period of time. In addition, kneeling on such a worksurface can result in dirty or ruined workclothes, and contribute to a messy and unprofessional appearance. This can be particularly true in the case of photocopier or computer repairmen who must frequently wear business suits and work in dusty office areas.